The invention relates to a force-responsive longitudinally extending sensor, comprising a flexible longitudinally extending support having a predetermined width, first and second sensing means mounted on the support and spaced apart across the width of the support and extending therealong in substantially parallel configuration so as each to produce a respective signal in response to a respectively applied force.
Such sensors may be used, for example, in motor vehicles for detecting the presence of an obstruction in a window opening closable by a motorised window pane. However, such sensors may be used in many other applications.